ABSTRACT ? Biorepository, Pathology, and Immune Monitoring Core (Core 3) The Biorepository, Pathology, and Immune Monitoring Core (Core 3) will serve as a critical resource for the three projects and developmental programs of this SPORE in Brain Cancer by providing comprehensive biorepository banking, complete phenotypic and genotypic histopathologic assessment, and state-of-the-art immune monitoring. This resource will be provided by a team of highly accomplished research scientists who have decades of experience with these platforms in conjunction with previous and current cancer immunotherapy trials. Our Biorepository resource has accumulated over 33,000 frozen tumor blocks, including over 21,000 paired central nervous system tumor samples, in -170oC storage with matched blood samples from over 2,687 patients. The staff are trained in Good Laboratory Practices (GLP) and the Biorepository is certified by the College of American Pathologists. Samples are linked with Duke Hospital Pathology reports that include a profile of diagnostic, proliferative, phenotypic, and genotypic data in order that researchers have access to well characterized tumor tissues. This Core also has an extensive history of human immune profiling using highly standardized and validated assays at Duke, thus providing a broad repertoire of state-of-the-art technology platforms to comprehensively interrogate immune responses to immunotherapy. The flow cytometry-based phenotypic and functional immune profiling platforms represent a particular strength in this proposal, based on the extensive past and ongoing applications as well as refinements of these tools in the context of vaccine and cancer immunotherapy trials and proficiency testing efforts. Additionally, all immune monitoring of SPORE-associated clinical trials will be performed according to Good Clinical Laboratory Practices (GCLP). The specific aims are 1) To provide blood and tissue distribution and tracking services, tissue diagnosis, immunohistochemical (IHC) and biobanking support to the Projects' clinical and correlative studies. 2) To provide GCLP-compliant, comprehensive Immune Monitoring of patients enrolled in the Projects' clinical studies using standardized and validated state-of-the-art flow cytometry-based immune profiling platforms. This Core will also continue to innovate, including by translating innovative methodologies developed to analyze brain tumoral heterogeneity and immune responses in this Core into diagnostic, prognostic, and therapeutic responsiveness clinical tests for the bedside. In addition the Inter-SPORE consortium for immune monitoring will continue to share development and validation of new immune profiling platforms while also attempting to standardize all aspects of specimen acquisition, preparation, transport, and evaluation according to a uniform set of Standard Operating Procedures (SOPs).